Meet The Parents
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: Jiraiya never knew what became of Tsunade when she left Konoha until he came across her one day on his travels. After a series of lewd events soon he got her to spill her most darkest of secrets. Question was, was Jiraiya hiding a secret from her as well?


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any Naruto copyrights whatsoever. But when Tsunade becomes uncopyrighted, then she's mine...if that's possible.

A/N: Hey everyone! A fresh new ficlet for ya, aren't you as happy as I am?! Well, just to let some of you in the reasons why i'm so happy, it's because I recently graduated a few days ago and my birthday fell on the same week of my graduation! Now, enough about me, let's discuss this story for a moment. Well, if some of you weren't aware, this is a story completely based on the theory of Tsunade and Jiraiya somehow being Minato's parents. I loved the idea ever since i've read loverainscent's ficlet "Never Enough Sake" along with a few others found on this site. So here's my own version, hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!

* * *

"Tsunade. Tell me."

The hand on her arm constricted tighter around the small circumference, the words that drifted past his lips almost irrelevant to the mentally stable woman.

Through shaken breaths, muttered less than a whisper, "Jiraiya, let go of my arm."

She could not believe what had just transpired. Between her and Jiraiya, this had to have crossed every line that she set up for herself against him. For crying out loud, Dan hadn't even been dead for one year and here she was betraying him. Using Jiraiya. Again.

_How could I?_

"Where is the child?," he asked solemnly.

Tsunade's amber eyes contradicted her mused smirk, her irises full of anger and hurt.

"So that's the first thing you ask me as soon as we're done having sex?"

Jiraiya continued to stare at her hard and determined, steely gaze never wavering. "I mean it, Tsunade. Where's the child?"

"How do you know I have a child?"

"Come on, woman. A little over a year since you've left and just like magic you can take me without pain? Last time I couldn't get you to stop crying-"

Tsunade scowled menacingly, yanked her arm forcefully from his tightened grip. She still had her back to him as she began to fix her clothes, fitting her body into her fishnet body suit before nimbly replacing the rest of her discarded attire back onto her svelte form. The last of her clothes being a short skirt and a midrift halter top, it was no mystery as to why they had ended up here in the first place. Infidelity was something she could never forgive herself for, after all she had slept with Jiraiya while she and Dan were still together. Emphasis on the 'were'.

"Shut up. You know nothing-"

"Hime, enough. Orochimaru told me. You were pregnant before you left."

She had halted in her redressing of her naked body, afraid to look at him for fear of seeing triumph all over his face. Tsunade damned the man for the feelings he held so dear for her, but no matter how hard he tried she could never quite feel the same way. It was a sad reality, but all she merely saw in her childhood friend was a good fuck and that was all.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?...I wouldn't have shamed you, you know that hime-"

"I wasn't pregnant!," she denied, enragement in her eyes as she continued to hastily redress herself.

Suddenly Jiraiya grabbed her arm again, tugged her towards him on the bed and quickly climbing ontop of her. Tsunade went balistik.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!" He began to lift up her shirt, exposing her entire navel. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Tsunade's ranting stopped as fast as it started, her caramels staring shakily at his warm palm against her flat stomach, the mesh material of her bodysuit like a second skin to the area he was touching. She remembered how only three months ago her stomach was as large as a blimp. Goes to show, she had a fantastic metabolism.

"I say...maybe a couple of months..."

"Wha?"

"That's how old the baby is. You gave birth not too long ago, I can tell."

She shook her head as her blonde locks tossled against her face, distress written all over her feautures of unfathomable beauty. Jiraiya couldn't stand to see his hime like this. Tsunade shoved his hand away before effortlessly pushing him from ontop of her.

"What do you know?..."

Jiraiya watched her finish putting on the last of her clothing before she started to put on her stilettos. She had matured a great deal since he last saw her. He knew Tsunade and the Tsunade he knew would never think twice about parading around in painful high heels, yet here she was contradicting herself with a pair of expensive black, four inch heels.

"I know that you were scared. That you didn't know what to do...or who to go to...."

Tsunade refused to acknowledge him, standing up to retrieve her green jacket. But still, he continued, and what hurt her the most was not that he cared, but he understood. She didn't know why she didn't go to him first, the person who could have made everything alright.

_Maybe...Just maybe, if I went to him first...then maybe...I would be holding my baby right now._

The blonde haired kunoichi mentally shook her head, freeing it from all the comforting contemplations. She didn't want to think about what could have happened, how she could have prevented everything. Because in reality, even if she did run to Jiraiya for cajoling, there was but so much that he could do. There was nothing in the whole entire world that could undo what she did.

In the midst of his persuading for her to admit to her pregnancy, somewhere along the one sided conversation Tsunade had put an end to it. She had thrusted her arms through the sleeves of her jacket before whispering abruptly, "I abandoned him."

"...You had a boy." Jiraiya couldn't believe his ears. A woman like Tsunade was far from heartless when it came down to sentimental things, but to abandon a child out of all things? This wasn't Tsunade. Whoever this woman was, wasn't the bubbly, exuberant kunoichi from Konoha; the woman who he was head over heels for.

She slowly craned her neck over her shoulder, revealing glistening ambers and flushed lips. "I...I couldn't keep him."

Jiraiya frowned, obsidian orbs never wavering from her pools of auburn though he would have preferred to look anywhere else. He couldn't bear to see her like this, the only time seeing her like this was at her brother's funeral. Dan's funeral.

The silver haired Sannin slowly rose from the bed, walked across the large room until the space between them was closed off completely. Turning the woman around, he embraced her, crowded her petite silhouette with the toned length of his upper body. He felt her tears roll down his chest, Tsunade balling her fists against his chest as well. Jiraiya wanted to cry, wanted to cry right along with her, but knew that if he wasn't strong for her then who the hell would be?

A wet sob escaped her mouth, hot against his skin as she exhaled her large intake of oxygen. "I carried him to full term, Jiraiya. Nine months."

"...Hime..."

Words were beyond his control as he struggled for the words to say. What could he say to a woman who gave up her baby? 'Don't worry, there'll be more'? 'It was a boy, didn't you always want a girl?'

Tsunade's single sob grew into a symphony of sobs, tears rushing out of her eyes like hot saltine rivers. Jiraiya was suffering just as much as she was, the person to actually have to endure her shaken weeps, her cries that were so heartbroken it sounded as though her soul were escaping her very being. This woman was hurt. Bawling her eyes out. He refrained from any crying as he idly stood there, like a rock; a hardy, durable rock. Smoothing her long, blonde coloured mane, he held her as tightly as humanly possible, afraid that he would lose her if he were to so much as loosen his hold on the trembling woman.

"I didn't want to give him up! I-I wanted my ba-_baby_!," she screamed despairingly, yearning in her tremored voice.

"Tsunade. If you gave him up...you had good reason to, I hope?"

She shook her head, felt her body sinking as her sobs grew harder. Jiraiya maintained her wilted stance against him as she tried to articulate through her heavy crying.

"I'M A-A KUN-NOICH-CHI-I!!!!"

It was no use. Her crying had made her nearly double over in sobs so heavy, he had to pat her back just to get her to inhale enough breaths when she needed them. Never had Jiraiya witnessed nonetheless _heard_ such pain, such _anguish_in a person's cries than he did in Tsunade's. It was tearing him up inside to see her like this, reduced to a raking body of misery and loneliness. Jiraiya wished he could take her place instead, wished he could do anything. Just to see a smile on her face again. That beautiful, god forsaken lovely face.

Dare he say anymore, his infatuation for her was beyond anything he's ever felt. It made him want to do some crazy things, die for her even. Anything that she wanted he'd probably give to her, without question. In Konohagakure, she was their princess; alone with him, Jiraiya always felt like the lucky peasant to have the chance to be with her, look into her eyes at the very least. She knew her worth and that's what he admired in her. Not a dumb blonde, but a blonde who used her intellect to her advantage. Cunning even. Tsunade may have been alot of things, but dumb she was not.

Her crying had gradually begun to die down. Jiraiya would have to estimate about five long minutes of her weeping he endured. He thought it would never end. Now he had to deal with the aftermath of her crying- the sniffling. Gods, that was even worse than the soul wrenching sobs. Sniffles meant that either someone was about to cry or someone had just finished crying. In this case, she had just finished her crying.

Jiriaya leaned down and kissed the crown of the princess' head, inhaling the sweet scents of flowers and berries. "I will always be there for you, hime. If you ever need someone to talk to, i'll listen."

She nodded her head against his bare chest, damp from her hot tears.

"I'm a kunoichi, Jiraiya," she whispered, leaving her Sannin teammate in confusion before she continued again. "A kunoichi can't juggle motherhood and all the things that make her a female shinobi...Imagine me toting around an infant on a B ranked assignment because I couldn't find a sitter..."

All went quiet as Tsunade's sniffles begun to drift away into even breathing once again, Jiraiya still holding her close against him and not daring to let go. Deep in contemplation, Jiraiya would have never knew the burdens a pregnancy could really put on a female ninja, nonetheless a prestigious Sannin member. Tsunade was the most skilled medical shinobi in Konoha, better than any male and probably the only female who knew enough about the anatomy of the human body to perform even the most difficult of surgeries.

But what most people didn't understand was that though she was a Sannin, a superior shinobi that had an even higher rank of an ANBU black op, that rank was merely in Konoha. Any other village would have ranked her as a very skilled Jounnin, probably even a black op, nothing less. Tsunade was young and still progressing in her strength as a kunoichi. She probably wouldn't meet her highest potential for at least another ten, fifteen years. Just meeting the requirements to drink alcohol, but lacking fairly profusely in the motherhood department. She had her whole life ahead of her. Tsunade wasn't going to be lagged down by a baby, even if it was her own.

"...I'm not ready to be a mother. It was the best thing for him...I wasn't selfish, but selfless. I thought of my son's needs, not my own."

"You know...If you were going to keep him...I would have done anything within my power to ensure that the whelp got whatever he wanted," Jiraiya said distantly, looking over the top of her head at the walls of their hotel room.

Tsunade's lips formed a small grin, face still hidden away from him. "Typical. Of course you would have."

Jiraiya silently looked back down at the crown of her blonde haired head before slowly lifting her chin until he was looking at her tear stained face. He gazed into her pools of tranquil amber, the perfect beauty of her irises diminished slightly with the strained pink of her scaleras. The white haired shinobi couldn't help himself when he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"For you I will, hime."

A flush covered the apples of her cheeks, subsequently feeling as he lifted a hand to wipe away the residual salt water that lingered on her porcelain coloured skin. Why was it so hard to just _be_with him? To let him love her and take care of her, to help her raise the son she so desperately wanted to keep? Was it Tsunade's insolence that made her give up her baby and not her so-called selflessness?

_I have somebody that wanted to take care of my baby...and me._

"Jiraiya," she whispered softly, taking in the rugged handsomeness that was the infamous mountain sage.

"...The father...the father to my son...he's-"

"Dan. I should have known," Jiraiya said, if not a little sadly, a frown upon his disappointed expression. "I understand now. You didn't want any memory of him. It pained you enough to watch him die, but you also had to bear his brood as well."

"No!," Tsunade tried desperately. "Jiraiya, that's not it-"

A heavy sigh escaped the confinements of his lungs as he finished drying her tears. He looked down at her, studying her intently as though trying to figure her out all over again. Tsunade could never fully understand his process of thinking, but what she could always count on was that it ended in a predictable fashion. Why, she could predict already that she wasn't going to leave this hotel room well until morning.

"Whatever your reason, hime, I support you in your decision. When you have another baby, just make sure you come to me first before you decide to give up another one."

_There's no point in arguing with him...But why would he think it would be Dan's? Does he really think that him and I went that far?_

In all truth, Tsunade never really had that much of an intimate relationship with her late boyfriend. Jiraiya was about the most recent guy she remembered opening her legs for before she left the village. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this man before her was the father to her son. Just call it a female's intuition.

"Thank you, but if you really want to do me a favor, go to the store and get me some damn contraceptives."

Jiraiya chuckled softly. Yup, this was the woman he was talking about. This was Tsunade-hime. His hime.

"Isn't it a little too late for that now?"

Tsunade hit his arm playfully, at that moment remembering that he still had an arm around her waist. "No, you _dummy_, in case I give up my body to another _dummy_."

Suddenly, the alabaster haired man wound his other arm tight around her before diving towards her lips, kissed her tenderly. Tsunade was nearly swept away from the tenacious intent behind his kiss, gradually becoming used to the abrupt liplock as she flung her arms around his neck and worked her lips along with him. The heat of her arousal spurred her sexual desires as she fought within her mind between letting him take her pliantly or stopping the entire thing before it went out of hand.

Jiraiya, from the moment she met him, she knew that he was the type of man who could not be swayed by a woman's demands unless they were sexual of course. She was right about that little known fact. In bed the strong, muscled man about the most relentless lover she ever had in her life. Her orgasms were like opening the gates to heaven- each and every one. She had alot of those with him.

"I better be the only dummy you're giving your body to..."

"No promises," she whispered as she languidly dragged her lips against his in a haphazard rythym.

He smirked a devilish grin, supressing a chuckle while responding to her soft, full lips. Her body was of the perfect shape, supple and molded against his as though she were meant just for him. This magnificent woman, this celestial goddess of another realm he has as of yet to have seen, was the woman he wanted to be with for all eternity. To spend the rest of his life with. He would even settle for this, romantic trysts in the sanctuary of expensive hotel rooms, just so he could be with her. To see her and feel her, to gaze into her absolutely beautiful godsend amber irises. They were like twin pools that entranced him and lured him in without any care in the world.

_I can't ignore the way she makes me feel. But why won't she just...__**let**__ me? Let me __**be **__with her? When she's gone I just feel so...empty._

"Well let me make a promise to you. You will be the only woman- the only woman- who gets to have this..."

Jiraiya pointed to the left side of his upper chest, Tsunade's eyes following with an astounded stare.

"...Your...heart."

"That's a promise, hime."

Their eyes met in a long, lingering stare. Tsunade didn't know whether to cry again or rush out of the room. Shockingly, she did neither but instead reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"May I correct you, hime. Don't you mean the sweetest thing anyone's ever _given_ you?"

He grinned mirthfully, the blonde's eyes feeling as though they were immersed in saltine water, the stinging causing her to blink as small droplets rolled down her face. Jiraiya consoled the caramel orbed woman, leaned down and kissed the heat of her forehead, down the bridge of her nose until he captured her lips gently in a soothing kiss. Tsunade shut her eyes, relaxed in his sanctum of his strong arms, relishing in the fact that he was only in a pair of boxers. It would be less work for her when she got him back into the bed.

Shame she would have to leave him in the morning, a traveling kunoichi was also a discreet one. But for now she would just be right here with this man, this handsome man that was the most sexiest man on this very earth. And the most compassionate.

"I miss him, Jiraiya."

"He must have been the cutest baby alive."

"He was...he had my hair and...my nose...my face..."

"What about his eyes?," queried the alabaster haired shinobi.

Tsunade smiled. "He...didn't have my eyes...Blue. Bluer than the sky that day."

"You know...My mother had blue eyes. Cerulean. I'll never forget how they looked."

Silence. Tsunade's mind was playing the cruelest of jokes.

_Oh no. He doesn't know. He couldn't know...right?_

"Then again...I inherited my father's eyes. But you should know how genes work. If my mother had blue eyes and my father had black eyes, I carry the gene for blue eyes. It's recessive of course but...there is at least a twenty five percent chance that if I have a child with a woman who doesn't have blue eyes, that my child will have-"

"Jiraiya!"

He looked down at her face, saw an anger he had as of yet to see from her. A different kind of anger, raw with emotion yet fragile with hurt.

Animosity? No. Resent? Possibly.

_This is insane. He just said that he thought Dan was the father...but why is he talking like he really thinks there's a chance that the baby could be his?_

All he knew was that he didn't want to upset her with a look like that, her auburns causing chills to run down his spine and back up again, goosebumps littered on his skin.

"Stop. No more," she commanded firmly.

With a tired sigh, he gave in to her demand with a nod of his spiky, white haired head. "Alright."

As quickly as her resentful look appeared, it was replaced with a soft, placid infatuation that had overtaken her delicate expression earlier that night when they both practically stumbled into the hotel room in a zephyr of tangled limbs and interlocked lips. Jiraiya loved this side of her, the side that put rationality on the back burner and let her desires consume her very being. This sultry goddess possessed the sexual hunger of a thousand women, insatiable desire that practically yearned for him as soon as his electrifying touch left her satiny being. She could get wet in ten seconds flat with just a stare alone, her passion as relentless as her moans.

It wasn't until a long moment later that she whispered, "You want me to leave?"

"Are you kiddin'? Hell no."

She could feel his large, battle scarred hands as they relieved their grip on her hips and slowly skated along the curvature of her backside, clutching firmly at the underside of her bottom as he dragged the upper length of her body tight against him.

"Jiraiya...you know I can't stay forever..."

Leaning over to her ear, he kissed it softly, Tsunade shivering slightly at the baritone of his bedroom voice. "Then won't you let me consummate you until it feels like forever has gone by?"

Fickle, lovely amber orbs stared up at him, unsure yet so beautiful, Jiraiya would have thought she was going to say yes if her eyebrows weren't furrowed with painted lips between pearly whites.

"I can't risk it."

Jiraiya knew almost immediately of what she was referring to. "You know...if we ever had a child together...I would have protected that child with my life. Provided for him. And you as well."

Tsunade felt a tightening in her throat that wouldn't go away, a huge gush of tears that were just knocking on the imaginary back doors of her eyes but she didn't succumb to emotion. Instead she played it off with a nonchalant roll of her eyes, a laugh to go with it.

"Of course. I know you dummy."

Then she surprised both of them when she grabbed his face between two soft, slender hands and kissed him softly, a lingering kiss that had his heart racing through his chest and ready to beat right out towards the sky. Love was an exhilarating feeling he admitted that moment. When she pulled away, she looked up into his eyes once more and let a small grin overtake her sensual features.

"Because I know you're a responsible man who never goes back on his word...no matter how impetuous it may be."

Jiraiya cocked a lopsided grin down at the blonde, astounded inwardly at the epiphany that had only recently hit her.

"So...you think i'd make a good father?"

"Yes."

He kissed her on the forehead. "And you know what I think?"

"Hmm?"

The snowy haired shinobi leaned downwards until their eyes were leveled, taking pride in the woman before him at how faithful she was in him as a person. Tsunade, hands down, was an extraordinary woman both of prestige and beauty and what more could he ask of such a renowned kunoichi?

"I think you'd make a very good mother. And i'm not just saying that because you said i'd be a good father. I really mean it, hime."

"Jiraiya..."

"What?"

"This bra isn't going to unlatch itself..."

He laughed a deep, rumbling laughter that was as contagious as his smile, Tsunade laughing along with him.

"What an impulsive little lass I have," he remarked proudly before taking her into a dominating, knee shaking, arousing kiss that quickly evolved into tongues.

And, well, there was only _one_ way to end a kiss like that.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, isn't it odd the way Jiraiya was acting towards the idea of him being the father to Tsunade's son? Leave a review please, I appreciate every single one, no matter what type! Thanks for reading!


End file.
